OneShot: Unexpected Meeting
by Zakhep Slon
Summary: Zakhep is a normal player of OneShot: The Game. He loved how it was created and how touching was the game for him. But what happens if you put him in the universe of OneShot and he meets Niko along the way...? This fanfic is rated T for... security measures. Niko is a boy here, so yeah.
1. Prologue

**"Why my PC still doesn't work!"**

Hi, my name is Zakhep, I'm 16 years old, and as you can see, I'm trying to fix my computer to play some games.

I don't know WHAT happened, but in a moment I was in OneShot playing peacefully, and in a second almost punching my monitor.

The hour was 23:09, a little too late to play games, but meh.

 _Maybe it's just the cable that is a little loose._

Turning around the PC, I was right, it was disconnected...

 _You've got to be kidding me right now... I hope that my files aren't gone._

I connected the cable again, checked if I didn't see anything bad again, and I pressed POWER.

It took a little longer than usual, but the PC was working properly.

 _Finally! Time to finally play some more OneShot._

I clicked on the OneShot icon of Steam, but nothing was happening... and I renembered that the disk is slower than molasses.

"Zak, can you buy me something at the store?" Called my mom.

"Sure, what is it? I walked to my kitchen to talk to her.

My mom pulled some money from her pants. "I need you to buy me something for the head, I think that I'm going to get sick, can you do me that favor?"

"Yes, of course, just let me search something..."

10 minutes passed, and I returned to the computer, this time the game was opened, but in the main menu...

"What?, I was already playing before, did I lost my data?"

That was strange, I passed the game two times, but now I didn't have anything.

Not caring that I needed to start all over again, I pressed start, and waited...

...

It was showing nothing.

All the screen was pitch black, and nothing happened.

"...Uuuugh, well, I guess that I'm going to bed... at least the computer still works." Trying to make me feel better, I walked to my room and laid in my bed.

 _...Maybe tomorrow will be a nice day with SUN._

Closing my eyes, I drifted off to sleep.

...

 _..._

 _You found me._

 _..._

 _I was thinking of something._

 _You were guiding Niko, right Zakhep?_

 _...I want you to guide him for REAL._

 _..._

 _...Do you want to do it?_

 _..._

 _...Then it's done._

 _Author's notes: Hi! Thanks for reading the Prologue, this is what it's done for now. This is short to keep things low and see if you liked the idea. Again, thanks for reading, I'll see you next time!. (Don't forget to leave a Review...!)_


	2. Chapter (2?)

I slowly open my eyes, waking up and feeling all the warmth of my bed. I tried to strech my arms and neck...

...Only to smack my head with the wall.

 _Owww, that hurts... wait, this is not my bed._

Looking around around me I realized that this is not my home either.

I got up from the bed, and see if someone is here. No one in sight, I noticed that this room was dark, and I mean in a literal way.

 _Can the owner of this place at least afford a lightbulb or somethin'? I can't see anything!._

Shortly after that, I found a computer sitting there on the desk.

To see if it works, I pressed the button, but no activity came.

 _This computer is either trashed or doesn't work._

I processed the information in my mind for now.

 _Well, I woke up in a strange house with no lights and a trashed computer... what a shame, I did really wanted to see if that PC could run Crysis._

As much as I wanted to play PC games, first I need to find a way to get out of here...

...Like that door.

 _...How I didn't notice that sooner?._

Opening the door, confirmed my inner suspicions. I was not captured or something like that at least. In this room it seemed that it was a kitchen-living room, and some furnitures, like a broken T.V and...

...wait.

 _The fireplace was recently used... too recent._

It was shining with blue fire, Iluminating all the room with it's warmth.

...

 _I can't be here. This must be some sort of a sick joke. How can this be?! I see that I'm in OneShot!_

Filled with emotions, I tried to calm down and take slow breaths, and it worked.

 _Okay chill Zak, you can do this, yeayeayea... maybe. Wait, do I still look the same?_

I rushed to the bathroom and checked me with the mirror.

 _Yep, the same ol' Zakhep._

I was wearing a normal black t-shirt with gray pants and my black & gray sneakers, nothing extraordinary.

My eyes were dark brown with some little bags under them, and my hair style -Degrade- black.

 _Now that I think more of my clothing... It's too dark to wear, ew. I would like something green right now, but eh, clothes are not cheap at all._

Taking a last look at me, I exit the bathroom and thinking on what I'm about to do.

 _Let's see if the door to the outside is open._

Successful on that, I opened the door, and climbed up to some trash that I found on the way.

Seeing some lights made me think 'Freedom'!

All that I could see were computers and more computers... or were terminals?.

 _Looks a little too old for me... like a DOS machine integrated with Linux at the same time... some people want to see the world burn._

Right away I exit and I saw all the Barrens...

...

 _Wow, I didn't know that it would look so... awesome! From here I can see the craters on the ground and the broken rails._

 _Zak, snap out of it, you need to find you-know-who._

Blinking for some moments I regained my composture and tried to keep walking.

[-Are Here!]

!

I heard a conversation nearby, so I hid behind the house to listen carefully.

[Welcome To Our World, Friend!]

[I Am Most Humbled By Your Presence, Yes!]

"...Thanks."

[Do You Want To Ask Me Anything?]

Niko made a cute face "Mhm, only one."

 _...What could that be..._

This is too interesting to shrug off.

"In the coputer was the name 'Zakhep', do you know who is he?"

 _...What. Oh right, the entity said my name in the computer, that makes sense, but that means that I can't use that name with Niko... or can I?._

[Ah, That Would Be Our God!]

For a moment Niko was shocked for an unknown reason, like he had a realization, and later he was acting weird. "Zakhep... Zakhep! I know him already!, I need to close my eyes to contact him right?"

[Yes.]

Niko started closing his eyes, and I was too shocked too, but for a good reason.

 _Niko renembers?! Oh no, this is not good, what if he knows that I didn't let hin stay on his village on the final of Solstice? (Didn't let Niko say goodbye)..._

Niko, still with his eyes closed, called. "Zakhep, are you there?"

Of course I didn't answer, this was going out of bonds for me, I don't want to mess with this right now.

Niko opened his eyes and looked at me for a second.

"Horseapples!"

I was so worried of myself that I hid more deeply into the house.

 _Uff, good thing that he didn't see me. I need to get out of here, and fast._

Turning around I-

"Hi! I didn't see you before!"

 _...Are you serious?._

 _Author's notes: Hi! Thanks for reading the chapter 2 of this story! (Chap 2 because the Prologue counts as a chapter xD) I hope that you liked it, and please leave a review to let me know if something is wrong or to leave your... review. Well, see you next time!_


End file.
